User blog:Crescent moon/Wolf Pack watching New Moon
XXX You have seen Volturi watching New Moon. Now for it's counterpart ! XXX (movie's not starting yet, wolf pack sit in a dark room) Jacob *curious* : What are we watching again? Sam *using his Alpha command voice* : I heard there was a movie called New moon. And as pack leader I order you to watch with me! Paul *complaining* : Sissy title I'm not watching it! Jared: Rachel said you cried watching "Little mermaid". Paul *caught off guard* : What !?! Embry: And "Sleeping Beauty". Quil *continuing Embry's phrase* : "And Bambi"... Paul *losing his temper* : Grrr...grrr.. Sam *grabs Paul's arm* : Paul calm down or you're gonna ruin our movie night! Paul *Calms down and shouted* : ...I've never seen a Disney movie in my life! Sam: Then why do you keep a Buzz Lightyear action figure under your pillow? Jacob *curious* : How do you know what he keeps under his pillow? Sam and Paul *doesn't want to tell their friends* : Er.... Embry: Just put on the movie already! (scene shows the title New moon) Jared: New moon? I thought we we're watching full moon... Sam *ignores Jared* : Ok we'll skip this part. *Sam presses skip button* (Scene shows Edward explaining the Volturi in Carlisle study) Jake *suprised* : Whoa! I didn't know that the Volturi looks more Creep tascular than the leeches here in Forks! Quil *laughing* : Yeah. And look at that blonde Volturi guy he looks like a Barbie doll! Embry: Hey does anyone know why the parasites wear gold clothes? Paul: I know to attract attention by shining brighter than the usual standing in the yard with the sun overhead ! {remember a vampire skin sparkles in the sunlight} All *laughing* : hahahaha! *Sam presses skip* (Scene shows Edward kissing Bella) Jacob *disgusted* : UGH!!! Embry *disgusted* : ugh....{remember Embry doesn't like kissing scenes} Embry *looks away from the screen* : Hey Jared wanna bet? Jared *curious* : What bet is it? Embry *excited* : That Paul will lose his temper! And bonus 5 bucks if he destroys something! Jared *excited* : You're on! 10 bucks! and if he doesn't break anyting you owe me an adittional 5! Paul *irritated* : ..... *Jake steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Sam carrying Bella) Sam *points at the movie* : Look at me i look like a Superman saving Lois Lane!!!{Sam's childhood idol was Superman} Quil: Yeah but you're half naked not like Superman who wears the whole costume. Sam *suggesting* : You're right then I'll be the HulK then ! Paul: No you don't have green skin. Sam *sarcastic* : Ok... nevermind Skip! *Jake presses skip button* (scene shows Mike getting sick when the watched the "Punch Face" movie ) Quil: My guess is that guy peed on his pants cause he's scared! Jacob: You know what that "punch face"{the movie they watched in New moon} movie wasn't really scary but a "punch wolf"{meaning Bella punching Jacob's face in the eclipse book} is more exciting! *Jake presses skip* (Scene shows Bella riding a motorcycle and crashing) Sam: If Bella is worse in driving a motorcycle...I bet she couldn't even ride a bicycle could she? Jacob: Yeah i guess so , maybe even crossing the road is a challenge for her. *Jared steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Jake bare chested climbing to Bella's Room) Jake *points at the movie* : I'm Hot!!! Sam: Of course you are. Running a tempreture of 105 or 109 celsius is hot and sweaty. *Jared presses skip* (Scene shows Laurent saying Bella is mouthwatering) Quil: In the movie did that bloodsucker say Bella is mouthwatering? Embry: Yeah. Quil *curious* : Then why am i seeing no saliva drooling in his mouth? Jacob *sarcastic* : Cause he just swallowed it back to his throat... Quil: Oh... {he pretends like he got the idea but really has no idea } (Scene shows Jacob transforming into a wolf) Jacob *shouting* : SUPER WOLF TRANSFORMATION GO!!!! {the reason why Jake loves Power Rangers is that they say cool transformation lines before they transform} Embry *curious*: I didn't know we had to shout out that words to be a wolf....? Jacob: No I was just want to have cool lines while transforming. *Jacob steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Jacob almost kissing Bella) Jacob *happy* : My favorite part of the movie! Embry *disgusted* : Ugh..{remember Embry doesn't like kissing scenes} (Scene shows the phone ringing stopping Jacob kissing Bella) Jacob *irritated* : Stupid PARASITE calling out of nowhere! Always ruining my favorite part! Embry,Quil,Paul *laughing* : Hahaha Embry *relieved* : Whew glad that was stopped. Jacob *annoyed* : .... *Jacob presses skip* (Scene shows Jane in a black cloack and red eyes) Jared *curious* : Who's that pint sized leech with sore eyes? Paul *Alarmed* : SORE EYES !?! Better look away so I won't be infected by her disease. Jared *sarcastic* : It's just a movie Paul... *Jacob presses skip* (Scene shows Felix crushing Edward to the floor) Jacob *envious* : Aww...I want to do that to him! Filthy Blood Sucker crushing him to the floor. *Paul steals remote and presses skip* (scene shows Bella and Edward back in Forks) Jacob: Wait! Let's go back a bit! *Paul presses skip* (scene shows Aro asking to read Alice mind ) Jacob: Look at that leech! I think he was angry because he got dust in his hand! Embry,Quil,Paul *laughing* : Hahahaha! *Paul presses skip* (scene shows credits) Paul *curious* : Do you think my wish will come true about being a werewolf spaceman in space?{ the reason why he has a Buzz Lightyear action figure under his pillow} Sam *sarcastic* : NO. Paul *angry and loosing his temper* : Grr......grrr... *Paul transformed into a wolf and destroyed the t.v. and the remote* {remember Paul still had the remote in his hand and LunaBella requested someone to break the t.v. well wish granted} Jacob *reminds Paul of something* : Remember we just borrowed that t.v from Billy. *Paul transformed back into a human* Paul *annoyed* : First I don't get my dream come true...now I have to pay for a t.v. and a remote! Embry *happy* : I won ! Jared you owe me 10 bucks! And plus 5 bucks for the broken t.v. and the remote! THE END XXX The t.v that they borrowed from Billy is a flat screen t.v. XXX Category:Blog posts